In recent years, a semiconductor for controlling a large current has been used in a hybrid automobile equipped with a gasoline engine combined with an electric motor. Such semiconductor has been also used for the purpose of controlling a high-power current with the growth of electric automobiles equipped with the electric motor only as a driving source.
Further, a LED serving as a light source capable of emitting a light has been used in various applications because it is considered as being energy-saving light source with a long lifetime. For example, the LED is used as backlight source for display device (e.g., liquid crystal display). Such LED can also be used in camera flash applications and automotive applications, and also in various lighting applications.
In the motor of the electric automobile as well as the high-brightness LED, the increased current of electricity is applied through the semiconductor. The increased current applied to the motor and the high-brightness LED, however, can be a severe operating condition for them, causing the degraded performance of the semiconductor. Such degradation of the semiconductor inhibits the long lifetime and the high reliability in the large-current controlling semiconductor package and the LED module. For example, when the electric current through the semiconductor is increased, the heat generated in the semiconductor increases. As a result, the temperature tends to rise in the module and a system thereof, which leads to a deterioration of the module and the system. In this regard, the high-efficient GaN and SiC, which are generally used as the high-power controlling semiconductor for the electric motor, has an efficiency of about 98% in which about 2% of the electric current is converted to the heat. This leads to a problem when the semiconductor is used under a sever condition of high power. Furthermore, as for the high-brightness white LED, only about 25% of the electric power to be consumed in the white LED is converted into the visible light and the rest of the electric power is directly converted into the heat. It is therefore required to release the heat from the semiconductor package, and thus various types of heat sinks are used to this end.